Royal star cross lovers
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: The kingdom of Seabrook has been in a fued with the zombies for 50 years since the outbreak of a witch's potion and curse on the princess. But when the princess falls for the zombie, let's just say it gets complicated.
1. Zombies Prolouge

Royally star cross lovers: A Zombies story

Synopsis: The kingdom of Seabrook is a kingdom caught in a feud of zombies after an outbreak nearly killed them 50 years ago. But when the princess and a zombie fall for each other, things gets complicated. This is their story.

Prologue

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Once upon a time 50 years ago in a perfect kingdom called Seabrook, people went about their normal everyday lives being perfect. And by perfect they mean wearing perfect clothes, perfect castles and a perfect life serving the King and Queen of Seabrook King Gustav and Queen Alyssa. Yep, everything was perfect for them until one day a witch named Nerissa who was the governess at the time for the king and queen's daughter Princess Melissa who they call her as Missy. Nerissa was upset and mad about being perfect when all she wanted was to rule the kingdom and have outcasts. Perfect people don't like outcasts and honestly Nerissa was considered a person close to the royal family but she was hungry and thirsting for power. So, she came up with a potion that can turn anyone, any human being into a brain eating monster known as a zombie. Nerissa was on her way to the palace of the king and queen with the potion intended for the royal family but tripped over her cauldron and the potion landed in there then exploded into the sky causing the perfect people of Seabrook to run in panic as some of there friends, family and neighbors were turned into zombies. King Gustav summoned his advisors and ask them to find out who caused the outbreak of the potion and turned people into monsters. Someone told him it was the witch Nerissa. He commanded that she be brought before him in chains and the people who changed into zombies join in. The guards arrested Nerissa as she was leaving the palace and was placed in chains before standing in front of King Gustav and Queen Alyssa seated on their thrones. "Nerissa, we have regarded you as a member of our court for so long, why would you cast this potion on our kingdom if thou knew the consequences," Gustav asked her.

"It's, it's it's the fact that I show you my gratitude your Majesties, I thou don't mean harm," she told him. "But zombies are thy claiming it was intended for us and you tripped over the cauldron when casting the spell," Alyssa piped. "I would never do that Your Majesties, never," she denied but a guard poked her and found a bottle of a potion underneath her cloak with the same contents of the potion on the zombies. "Your Majesties look, thy might be an true match," a guard said handing the bottle to King Gustav. "What is it," he asked. "I poked her and this came out," he told the king. "Nerissa, how could you do this to us," Gustav asked her. "Because, I am tired of being perfect. It is time I take the throne from your precious family but as well, rule the land with outcasts and let everyone run free," she answered showing her true colors. Missy shuddered in fear and hid behind her mother. "We thou trusted you in highest regards of governing our daughter to be queen. Now, this won't happen again. From here on out, as king of seabrook, thee king gustav hereby strip thee nerissa of thy title as governess to the royal family, charged with witchcraft and treason. As such, thee are hereby banished from this kingdom never to return again. But, if thee step in this kingdom, there will be serious consequences," Gustav declared for everyone to hear. Nerissa enraged by this looked at King Gustav as the king's guards began to chain her. "Wait. Let thee say goodbye to my once governess," Princess Missy pleaded and ran down from her mother over to Nerissa.

"I shall not never see you again but I'm sorry this has to be this way," she said hugging her. "I know it does Melissa but Thee warn thee and all of thee listen well! Melissa will grow into a lovely lady and become thy queen after Gustav's death but she will giver birth to a lass whose hair can not be changed. The next phase will come whence thee return. From hereon out, a war is on the zombies," Nerissa cackled as she was taken away by the guards. Missy wept at the thought of her once governess being evil and a witch turning against her kingdom. King Gustav declared a war/feud on the zombies since that day and did everything in his power to keep the kingdom safe. He established a royal guard and night ones to protect everywhere but ultimately built a barrier for the zombies near the outskirts of the kingdom and called it Zombie Village. It would be perfect for them to live in and not cause anymore trauma. Since then, peace came over the kingdom and Missy grew up into a beautiful princess winning many suitors for her love. But one that caught her eye was Prince Dale of Aquarius whom she was arranged to marry as an infant. Alyssa died after Dale and Missy's wedding and Gustav decided to step down as king to let his daughter and son in law rule as king and queen. Nine months later, Missy gave birth to a daughter named Addison and she looked beautiful but her hair was white. Doctors couldn't explain the condition. Only those in the palace knew what happened and she wore a wig to this day.

50 years had went by since that day and the kingdom is still at peace but some hiding in the kingdom even the royal family had a strange gut feeling something would happen once again and Nerissa will return to enact the second phase of her revenge plan.

 **Welcome to a new story guys! This just popped in my head lately and I am so excited to write this so please enjoy and for copyright purposes I do not own Zombies, Disney Channel does.**


	2. My time and intros

Chapter 1: My Time

Zed's P.O.V.:

Hi there I'm Zed, and as you can guess by my appearance in life I'm a zombie. I honestly don't mind it though because of what people gossip about us all the time but I am tired of being crammed in here and by here I mean Zombietown. If it wasn't for that witch's potion I would still be a human person before I turned into one who eats brains but we zombies have a way of controlling ourselves. We invented a device called Z tones or Z watch that act like needles filled with electricity that prevents us from eating brains and being normal people. I wish the king and queen could see us like that but nope they won't and I swear I don't know when this will end.

Until today, the king and queen declared recently that zombies can attend school with every day normal people and I am so excited. I feel like there is more when it happens but I am excited to be attending school. I also heard there is a jousting team at Seabrook Prep and honestly I want to try out for it. "Zed, come on down you got to hurry don't want to be late," my dad called. "Coming father," I called jumping down from my bedroom to the kitchen seeing my little sister eating away and playing with her stuffed dog. That's Zoey my little sister.

All she wants and dreams to be is a princess and having a puppy but the king and queen won't allow zombies because we may eat them. I was hoping it would change but guess not. I decided to cheer her up but acting like a dog and began barking at her. "Come here Zed, come boy," she called to me. I went over to my sister who petted me like a dog. "Zed, look what I made. Pigs and cauliflower wrapped in a blanket," dad said coming in with food on our plates. He runs a quarry for zombies that help the king and queen that search for the perfect gems in Seabrook for them to use in their crowns.

"Thanks father, I'm sure I'll need for it for today," I told him helping myself to the food. "Now Zed, I just want to talk to you that I know this day will be fun and all but you might have to accept the fact you may not be trying out for the joust team because you hadn't been with humans or had practice," dad told me. "I know father but this year is going to be different and I am sure the king and queen will agree to do this besides, I'm just like humans. What is it about them that makes us scary," I told him. He nodded and went back to getting ready for work as I looked out the window where I can the silhouette of the royal palace in Seabrook.

 _(At the palace)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

"As the princess of Seabrook, on behalf of the king and queen I hereby decree that the Seabrook joust team tryouts and cheer squad have officially begun," I rehearsed in my mirror already in my royal dress of a light blue material with a white sheer cape in the back. My hair was braided in the back with my circlet on my head. Oh hi there, I'm Addison. Well, Princess Addison of Seabrook and I had been looking forward to my first day at Seabrook Prep for quite some time now.

I was castle schooled ever since and today is the day the cheer squad tryouts are happening. Not the kind you know but what I know. Besides if I make it in, I totally fit into the crowd. Yet, I'm the princess so there is advantage. And I'm normal so I don't know what could happen. Well except for my hair. I walked into the bathroom of my chambers and sort of showed a piece of my white hair. Doctors said when I was born they couldn't diagnose the condition at the time; my parents believe is that witch who made the potion to turn people into zombies cursed me before I was born. They cautioned my parents for me to hide my real hair and place a perfect wig on to keep people from seeing it. If anyone else other than my family knew I was wearing a wig, I would be forced to abdicate the throne of my kingdom, hand the crown over to my cousin Lord Bucky, be stripped of my title as princess and kicked off the cheer team. Ever since then I always worn a wig and intent to keep my secret hidden.

"Addison, time for breakfast," mom called as I finished getting ready. "Coming mother," I called out and soon walked out of my chambers over to the dining hall. "Good morning your highness," my ladies said to me curtsying. "Good morning princess," the guards bowed as I continued to walk and I was so excited I could skip but not really. I arrived at the dining hall where I saw my parents sitting down in front of the table. See the woman with blonde hair and a pink green dress with ermine trim along with a gold crown? That's my mom Queen Missy and next to her is my dad King Dale.

They looked so focused as I entered. "Morning honey," mom greeted me. "Morning mother, morning father," I replied sitting down to breakfast that the servants got for me as I ate. "You okay sweetheart," mom asked me. "Yeah excited for the first day," I replied. "I know honey, you will do great and you got Lord Bucky to help you," she told me with a smile. Ah, Bucky my perfect annoying cousin. He's so focused on everything being perfect including me but I'm the princess. "Sweetheart, I know you're nervous for your first day of public school but knowing you, you can do anything," dad told me with a smile.

"Your Majesties, it's time," a servant acknowledged. "Ah yes thank you, good luck sweetheart," mom told me as I walked out of the dining hall where the royal carriage waited for me as I walked out. Trumpets blew announcing me walking out and the fountains already bursting with water. I soon climbed into the carriage and the guards opened the gates as the horses began to trot along with the carriage out of the gates. I looked to see my parents and I waved back at them as I left. I turned to see my kingdom that will be mine one day already filled with perfect people. They bowed and curtsied as I smiled form the carriage.

Zed's P.O.V.:

"Eliza, Bonzo wake up time to get to school," I yelled out as they silently heard me. "Shut up Zed, you'll wake up the kingdom," Eliza groaned from her window. "Nice try sleepyhead," I chuckled. "Morning Zed," a neighbor greeted me. "Morning," I replied watering the plant again which honestly didn't have water. Music soon swelled around me and I couldn't help but feel more excited.

Soon, I heard an angelic voice sing through the valley of the kingdom singing, _"I'm fired up, prep school starts today and I feel more alive and away, yeah. Mother and father say nothing goes wrong no, as long as I keep my wig on, oh. My kingdom is the best though it is forever. Mother is counting on me, but there is pressure. Royalty in my family genes, come on time to start this thing,"_ the voice sang. Beautiful, I thought like an angel who sings with grace. Wait, I can't forget about me to sing listen up.

" _Hey everybody, listen up here's the scene for you. New fresh day and start with your boy Z, that's me and you saw Pops he's kind of cool, yet he's stressed about my first day of school. Everyone says be careful humans are mean like the king and queen, no offense to them but hey if time can see, I will go out for the jousting team. Hey this does look rough but for me it's my home sweet home with some dust and a bit of mold. Okay it ain't bad of this side of tracks; yet I make it work with a little hint of swag,"_ I sang or rapped in this case and it felt great to get my emotions out.

Addison's P.O.V.:

" _On this side, I'll still be pretty and royalty is what I'll be, still used to fitting in, but watch this come together, be the best one ever yet time is now. This is going to be my time._ _ **Been waiting for this moment, to come round, yet were going to own it, just watch me shine, this is going to be my time,"**_ I sang from the carriage as everyone joined in. I feel great about this and we were soon closing in on the school. "Sooner Your Highness," a coachman told me. I smiled and looked on ahead.

Zed's P.O.V.:

" _Now allow me to present my bestie Eliza, she is amazing and speaks her mind,"_ I sang as Eliza stepped out of her house. _"I'm telling you Zed, I doubt will be accepted we need to rise up,"_ she spoke to me. "Well what do you suggest," I asked. _"We need to fight a good fight, demand what is right. Honestly we get worse jobs and a stupid curfew at night. We have to wear outfits that look the same every day, yet I wonder why are we treated this way? I propose a stick to institution, time for a revolution,"_ she sang.

I know good right? _"Okay Eliza, I know you got a point but today is improvement, besides baby steps are still movement. Hey Bozo come on over here introduce to our friends and say a verse,"_ I called Bonzo and he came running over to join in the song and saying weird stuff. Okay, I want to point this out, he only speaks zombie when singing so, please don't ask and not to mention he's hungry. "Come on everybody let's go," I yelled and soon we howled and ran over to the barrier that kept us from being with the perfect people of the kingdom before breaking down into some break dance moves which are really fun and I am excited for this moment as anyone would.

Addison's P.O.V.:

The carriage stopped by the beach as everyone danced and I could see a familiar face in the crowd of people. If you guessed, Bucky, your right. My cousin who happens to be perfect and an airhead. No offense cousin. _"Meet Bucky, cousin my man, look how perfect he lands,"_ I sang as he did a back flip into a sandcastle and landed without breaking it. _"He's a rock star,"_ I explained in song form. "No autographs please stay where you are," he spoke. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. _"Morning, my dear cuz, this is the year I get better with cheer and a varsity letter,"_ he sang and everyone loved him just as much as I did.

We arrived at the school and everyone was so excited. From the carriage, everyone was singing and dancing including me as I smiled. The bell gently rang thanks to a servant and everyone started to walk in. "Princess," Bucky said to me holding my hand as I gently walked out of the carriage smiling looking at everyone including the zombies. I soon walked into the school with my cousin.

Zed's P.O.V.:

I looked to see the princess getting out of her carriage as everyone parted ways for her even bowing and curtsying. I did the same with the others and she smiled at us before walking into the school with her cousin. I stood gaped and speechless at her. She's beautiful. "She doth teaches the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night," I spoke looking at her. "Okay Shakespeare that's enough," a guard called me interrupting my thoughts. "Oh sorry mam, my apologies, come on guys let's go I bet you no more classes in the basement," I told my friends with a smile walking in with the others.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Near the school yard, an old woman appeared looking for food but with a wave of her hand she transformed into a beautiful fairy witch kind of like Maleficent if you will. She had a wicked smile on her face looking at the zombies entering the school. "So it seems the king and queen made a decision to let zombies attend their school. I am impressed, now I did curse their daughter but I fear it won't be enough for the king and queen to be hurt. I know, you," she pointed to a citizen and walked over to him. With magic she casted a spell on him to come over and whispered something in his ear.

"Tell King Dale and Queen Missy that the Witch is back," she told him. "What if they ask for your name," he asked. "Tell them to call me Nerissa," she cackled and he went away with the message. "Wait till I see the faces of their Majesties with word that I am back," she told herself before transforming back into an old woman walking away from the school.

 **Now talk about that for an intro huh? I know this does have musical numbers but this is Zombies my version with a royal twist and I am excited to write this like I mentioned. So I have to include credit to Zombies and Disney for the first song in this chapter and the description Zed uses for Addison from Romeo and Juliet. Be sure to tune in for more guys!**


	3. awkward first meeting

The two first meet

 _Previously_

 _Zed's P.O.V.:_

" _Come on guys let's go I bet you no more classes in the basement," I told my friends with a smile walking in with the others._

Zed's P.O.V.:

We soon walked into the school which I have to admit looked huge. I continued to gaze for the princess though I think she went away again. Through many corridors we walked down to the basement? Wait a minute I thought we were going to be interacting with the humans instead of down here. "Zed, you were saying about no classes in the basement," Eliza said at me with a look. "Sorry, I was hopeful," I pointed out to her as we arrived and took our seats. "Uh welcome zombies, I am headmistress Lee of this school. We are thrilled to have you here in this day and age. Now just some quick rules but you are not allowed to go upstairs to the main portion of the school so you know," Mistress Lee told us.

I guess she looked scared about us being here due to the fact chaos would happen. I decided to do something about it and ask an important question. "Beg pardon Headmistress but my name is Zed and I was wondering would zombies still be allowed to try out for any school teams," I asked her. She looked at me and came over. "I am so sorry Zed but the king and queen along with the school board including myself agreed that zombies can't participate in any sports what so ever due to the fact of maybe brain eating. Again I am sorry," she told me before walking away.

Great, guess I can kiss jousting goodbye and just be invisible. "Okay since were still a little new here, how about we work on some chemistry," the teacher told us. "Wait isn't this supposed to be grammar or art. I must mention Bonzo is quite the artist," I told the teacher. "I'm sorry Zed, I was a janitor and still am 45 minutes ago and the king and queen can't allow students such as you guys to go up to main school levels," he told us. "Told you," Eliza muttered. "Great," I groaned sitting down in a seat ready for class.

 _Meanwhile at school level_

Addison's P.O.V.:

Students may their way for me as I arrived curtsying and bowing to me since I am the heir to the throne of Seabrook. I made my way over to the class room where I saw another girl cheering like crazy. "Go Seabrook," she cheered out. I walked a little closer to see her face. She had chocolate brown skin with pink glasses on and wore a pink medieval dress like mine only not as big but simple. "Oh your Highness, I didn't see you," she said bowing to me.

"Oh no need, and don't be so formal. I honestly don't like it when people do that. It makes me feel like a big standout," I admitted. "There is no need, your-," she said but soon stopped. "It's Addison," I introduced. "I'm Bree. Lady Bree of Seabrook. My parents are the Duke and Duchess of Seabrook. They work with your parents on the royal council," Bree told me. "Oh I didn't realize about that until now," I admitted. "Well it sure does. I always wanted to be a lady cheerleader for Seabrook and I want to try something new for the team," she told me as we walked to class. "What's that," I asked. "A high basket toss. I heard they have never been done before," she explained. "Wow, I guess with Seabrook, like the wave there's a first for everything," I said happily as we arrived to class as the teacher bowed to me. "Princess," he greeted me with a smile. "Good day sir," I replied going to the desk and sitting down. Bree right near me with a big smile as we started to go through class.

 _Back at the basement_

Zed's P.O.V.:

"Now who can tell me what elements make the composition of water," the janitor asked. Bonzo raised his hand. "Yes," he called on Bonzo. "Hydro and oxy uh," he told me. "Zed, may I get a translation from you please on what Mr. Bonzo told me," he asked. "Of course he said hydrogen and oxygen," I replied. "Very good. Please tell me how many hydrogen atoms are needed to make water," he replied. "Two," I answered. "That is correct. As you can see a lot of the resources used today here in Seabrook are some common amnesties here for our people including all of you," he told us.

"That's it," I whispered and soon began to walk out of the basement. "Just what do you think you're doing," Eliza muttered grabbing my arm. "I am going to football tryouts," I told her. "Are you crazy? Did you even hear anything Headmistress Lee said not about going up," she told me. "Yes but this is a risky move and I'm doing what it takes," I whispered and so got my arm out of her grip. "Good luck with that," she muttered as I left and went up the side of the school over to the main portion of the halls. All seemed pretty quiet and I think that honestly I can pull away with this.

I know this is crazy to most of you but there are two factors that come to play in the mind of Zed. A is stealth and B smarts. Easy combo right? I made it to the first row of lockers when I saw a girl walking down the hallway. "Hello," I greeted her. She looked up and saw my face. "Hell-Zombie," she screamed out loud and went over to pull the zombie alarm. "Wait please don't pull the alarm, I never meant to harm you," I tried to explain but too late, the alarm got pulled and everyone began to panic asking one another where is he and where did he go.

Oh man what I am going to? Think Zed, think. I saw the door to the Zombie safe room and I quickly went in there to hide. For the time being, little did I know that would change when someone else would join in the room.

 _(In the classroom)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

Well, so far this is not how I wanted the first day to go with the siren going off and things I have to do with cause I'm the princess. "Bree," I called to my friend who looked panicked. "Addison. You okay," she asked me. "I'm fine you," I asked. "Fine but nervous, where's the zombie safe room," she asked. "One over by the class room come on," I told her. She followed through the crowd of students but honestly she lost her way or I lost her and she followed the students.

 _(In the basement)_

Eliza's P.O.V.:

"Alright everyone. Backs against the wall," the teacher told us. "Okay I just want to point out these drills are fueled by phobia of us when really they should focus on inclusion. This is discrimination," I pointed out. "Silence and no talking from you until the end of the drill. Is that clear," he told me. "Yes sir," I mumbled. I stood with my back up against the wall even Bonzo looked scared and hoping for no fire. He honestly gets scared if he hears fire in the sentence. It's not his favorite thing for sure. "Were alright Bonzo," I assured him and I knew Zed must have set off the alarm. Well, risk is what he got. Consequence will come to him.

 _(Back near the safe room)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

Everyone was running like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find a safe spot to hide from the zombies, if there were any. I just silently rolled my eyes and looked around for a spot to hide where I found another safe room but the door was cracked. "That's odd," I whispered. I soon went into that room and closed the door. "Zombies safe room now secure," a voice sounded above me. Guess it's a servant letting everyone know. I looked around when suddenly I heard movement. I looked to see a figure move across some packages.

"Hello," I called out. Nothing absolute silence. "Hello," someone replied. I looked in the direction of the person who spoke to me but I couldn't make quite sense of what he looked like. "Hello," I tried again. "Oh hello there, my lady. If I must say with such confess that I traveler said ready stand, stay here to see thy person I seek with a tender greeting of hello," the person told me. "Yeah don't try Shakespeare on me buster, besides I can guarantee to you my cheer kicks can get any better to you than my parents proclamation," I told him.

"Oh please forgive me miss. I honestly thought how thy day wasn't supposed to go. Especially at this new school," he said. "Thou has not planned to get locked up in safe room," I asked. "Oh no, that I pretty much hath expected and honestly happens to me a lot. It has become my thing lately," he replied. I smiled and blushed when he sat that. He sounds like a cool guy to me. "So will not I get low kicked," he asked. "No good sir, you are safe for now. Can you come closer I want to look at you," I asked. Honestly it was dark so I couldn't see him but I did. "Thank you miss. Today's a big day for me hopefully," he explained. "Whatever do you mean sir," I asked. "I hope to try out for thou jousting team," he explained.

"How divine. I'm trying out for cheerleading so we have both big days fair pilgrim," I answered. "It seems we have dear saint. It must be hard to get into it," he answered. "Tis but my parents are counting on me. I don't know what to do," she replied. "I understand dear girl but you enjoy thy sport," he asked me again. "Yes I do love it. I had read almost every cheer book in the castle since I was born," I told him. "That is impressive, my dad doesn't think I should go for the team," he told me.

"That's sounds harsh, maybe thou needs a perfect person to cheer for and find thy true potential even my job one day," I advised. "You speak wonderful words thy lady and I am grateful," he smiled. I blushed. "Please allow me to introduce myself to you. I am sir Zed," he replied bowing to me in the dark. "My name is Addison, sir Zed," I curtsied. "Addison? You have the same name as the princess," Zed remarked. "Well it's because,-"I started to say then the lights came on.

"All clear," the voice spoke. "Ah zombie," I screamed and hit Zed right in the face. "Ouch," he winced in pain. "Zed, please forgive me," I said helping him up and I looked into his eyes. His eyes were chocolate brown and I could tell in my mind it was love at first sight.

Zed's P.O.V.:

I stared at the person in front of me not realizing she was the princess of Seabrook only when I saw her crown I knew she was the princess. Her blue eyes shone like a million stars. "You are the princess. Oh please forgive me your Highness," I breathed bowing before her. "No need to bow before me Zed. My parents instilled in me the fear of zombies after one bit my uncle's ear off," she explained. Her voice sounded like an angel from the heavens. "That is unfortunate," I told her. "Tis but I see thy beauty ever clearer looking at you, your nothing like a zombie to eat people," she told me with a smile. "I guess I am," I replied.

"Addison where are you," a voice called. "Down here Bucky," she replied back hearing the voice. Four people came down to the hiding spot and found me with Addison. "There are you fair cousin, I was looking for you," he told her. I was waiting for a who are you from this guy all with a follower of three people; yet I got was ew and disgusting from the three. "I thou must warn you, if you hurt thy cousin it won't be pretty," the leader threatened me. "Bucky halt," Addison commanded. "What are you talking about Addison? I thought he hurt you," Bucky replied. "I would never hurt thy cousin sir, we ended up here by accident not on purpose," I explained.

"Oh it was an accident. I thought it would be you know off brand for me," he replied. "Surprised," I muttered. "Remember what I warned you of. Come my posse, cheer and joust tryouts wait for no one," he told me and the others soon went off with Addison, not before I bowed to her as she left. "Can I go forward where my heart has met his match here? Let me go dull soil and I shall find thy center of that tender heart," I asked looking at her until she left while looking back. Following secretly, I went up to the jousting field and saw the coach talking to the team tryout people.

"Excuse me," I called out to the coach. "Yes may I help you," he asked unsure. "My name is Zed and I want to try out for the team an-," I explained breathing. "Did Headmistress Lee specifically request to you about not joining clubs or teams," he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "I'm sorry son, I can't accept you," he told me. "Why," I asked. "If we did, we will be a laughing stock. I'm sorry son, you have to go," he told me and I walked sulking back to the basement where Bozo met up with me so was Eliza. "I told you Bozo he would do it," Eliza grimaced at me. "What did I do," I replied. "Thanks to you we had a drill to do and it frightened him," she snapped at me.

"Well, it's not my problem you wanted a dream come true," I shot back. "Says so yourself," Eliza muttered. I still smiled and just almost floated back to the basement. "Zed, love eyes," Bonzo told Eliza. "What's that Bonzo, Zed has the love eyes," she said out loud. I turned around and faced the two of them. "Yeah I have the love eyes," I replied with a smile. "Who's the girl," she asked me. "Addison," I answered. "Addison? As in Her Royal Highness Princess Addison of Seabrook heir to the throne," Eliza asked. "Yep," I answered.

"ZED! Royals are off limits in zombie code remember 50 years ago they claimed a feud on us and we have been fighting them since," she told me. "I know but can you please let me love her," I asked. "Fine," she groaned and we walked away even after class was continuing. Addison, she sounds so sweet. I miss her.

 **Love bug has hit Zed folks but it won't be soon until Addison gets it too so stay tuned for that!**


	4. Please read this

Hi everyone! Hope all is well. Just wanted to give you all the heads up that as of 8/12-8/19 I will be away from the computer for vacation. Until then, I am starting a few more chapters as we speak and intend to publish them when I get back. Just wanted to give you the heads up and as always feel free to PM me with ideas for the fanfictions. Thanks guys! From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	5. love bug

Love bug and cheer tryouts

Third Person's P.O.V.:

While school was going on for the kingdom of Seabrook, the witch made her way to the castle just as King Dale and Queen Missy were holding court with their people. When she entered the doors to the Hall, her magic opened them up and extinguished every single candle burning in the throne room. The king and queen stood up from their thrones to see her standing in the midst. "My apologies for intruding, your majesties," she sneered. Then, she walked right towards them and with a flick of wrist threw out the guards who were coming for her as they fell onto the ground.

"What are you doing here Nerissa? We banished you from here 50 years ago," Dale proclaimed to her. "Thought I visit the royals who banished me due to the curse I have set," she told him. "What curse did you set," Missy asked sternly. "Mark my words carefully and hear well all of you! The princess Addison will have a lot of good happen to her but she will fall in love with someone different then her. Yet on the day comes of the game will she reveal her truest secret and with the prick of a sewing needle used by her mother, will she fall to an endless sleep and never wake up," Nerissa cackled. Everyone gasped at this news especially the king and queen.

"You wouldn't hurt the heir under our watch," Dale exclaimed. "Oh I would. Besides this is all part of a plan to get back on you banishing me all those years ago," she told him. "You won't get away with this Nerissa. Guards seize her," Dale commanded. "I better not Your Majesty," she sneered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "We cannot let her hurt our Addy," Dale said not happy. "I know Dale but Addison will reveal her true secret to the kingdom and we don't know who she'll fall in love with," Missy said. "No! I can't let her fall in love with someone else, I need to arrange a love for her so we can forget about this," Dale said sitting on his throne. "Hang in there honey, we'll get through this," Missy told her husband comforting him.

 _(Back at Seabrook Academy)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

I was already dressed in my practice dress with tiara inside my braided hair. I couldn't help but feel this something inside my heart that I never felt before in my whole life. I don't know if it was love or something else. I didn't even tell Bree. "You alright cuz," Bucky asked as I came out of changing. "I'm fine, just excited for tryouts," I lied. "You don't sound excited," he told me. "Thou must understand, someone taught me something more," I mumbled. "What," he asked. "Nothing," I told him making way over to the gym. Soon, I found myself not in the gym but in a wood walking and feeling that love bug feeling again. Music swirled around me.

 _Addison singing_

 _I wonder, I wonder what life is like for this person I met._

 _I wonder, I wonder if he knows the secrets that are like me._

 _I wonder,_ Addison.

 _End song_

Bree's P.O.V.:

"Addison," I said snapping my fingers in front of Addy. "Yeah," she said snapping out of her thoughts. "Tryouts are starting," I told her as we made our way to the front to watch. Bucky came forward with his co captains one for jousting the other for cheerleading. "Alright everyone, welcome to cheer leading tryouts. I must confess it is amazing to see all of you want to be rookies. I mean we would be like you guys on the squad already but who's counting," Bucky chuckled. We did the same as well before we shushed. "Now, I must ask you not only as jousting team captain but co head cheerleader to bring it okay? This is more than crucial for our team. So allow me to introduce the assistant captains, Lacey, Tracey and Stacey," Bucky introduced the three people standing right by him.

Addison's P.O.V.:

I still couldn't help but think about the guy I met earlier. Could he really be thinking of me this time? "Okay before we get started I want to let you today's tryouts will be easy; but for some of you, the hardest you have to do is the proper knight jousting handkerchief," Bucky said to us. Oh Bucky, always have to put in there. "Any questions," he asked. I soon raised my hand. "Yes thy cousin Addison," he asked me. "Does it have shake n' bake or Cajun," I asked. "Never heard of Cajun but spice it up. But onto to important matters, the mighty shrimp of this academy don't think small, cheer until it hurts people," Bucky advised and we soon got into position to start auditions.

 _Bucky singing to the tune of medieval music_

 _Listen everyone, I'll tell you how its done._

 _It's not so tough to feel like your number one._

 _Besides, I know how to get the crowd up on their feet._

 _So you want them in it, I'll show you how I do it._

 _(Addison joining in)_

 _ **Ain't no mountain we can climb, nothing pulls us down**_

 _ **Got that spirit in my soul, never count us out.**_

 _ **We got one thing on our minds, called victory.**_

 _ **Yep that's where we headed. We know how to get it.**_

 _ **We were made for this, nothing I can't do.**_

 _ **Were here to play and stay cause**_

 _ **Nothing will get in the way of us reaching our dreams, I know where were headed.**_

 _ **Nothing will get in our way, No come on hear us sing were fired up, fired up.**_

 _Addison solo_

 _Ever since this day had come, I knew it was so clear._

 _Since I was that little girl, I imagined standing here_

 _People told me walk away and forget the dream, I just ignored them._

 _Yet I know where I am headed, then was going to get it._

 _ **Ain't no mountain we can climb, nothing pulls us down**_

 _ **Got that spirit in my soul, never count us out.**_

 _ **We got one thing on our minds, called victory.**_

 _ **Yep that's where we headed. We know how to get it.**_

 _ **We were made for this, nothing I can't do.**_

 _ **Were here to play and stay cause**_

 _ **Nothing will get in the way of us reaching our dreams, I know where were headed.**_

 _ **Nothing will get in our way, No come on hear us sing were fired up, fired up.**_

 _(Bucky) Bravo everyone, thou has moves. Now can you move a crowd like they do with me?_

Bree's P.O.V.:

"Addison, I'm a fool for doing this. Bucky won't allow me on the team," I told her looking at the crowd. "I know but you have to do it," she told me.

Bucky's P.O.V.:

My colleagues and I began to eliminate people one by one as they didn't get the crowd riled up. "You're not a shrimp," I told them. Soon a few contenders stood out and I was impressed they got the fans going. "Come join the shrimp," I told them holding a white handkerchief. They smiled as did I. Addison soon came on and riled up the crowd like crazy which I was surprised. "We are the Mighty Shrimp, it's time to rile up, were getting hotter now. It's getting hotter now," Addison cheered.

 _ **We were made for this, nothing I can't do.**_

 _ **Were here to play and stay cause**_

 _ **Nothing will get in the way of us reaching our dreams, I know where were headed.**_

 _ **Nothing will get in our way, No come on hear us sing were fired up, fired up.**_

Addison's P.O.V:

I can't believe I got the crowd riled up like crazy which is something I never do. "Welcome to the shrimp cousin," Bucky told me. "Wear colors with pride," Tracey said hugging me. I looked around to see Bree bummed. "Bucky," I called to him and he came over. "Yes Addison," he asked. "Look, Lady Bree has potential I need you to accept her in," I told him kindly. "Addison, were all about precision and thou can't hide under a wig," he said referring to my curse. "I ask you this as princess of Seabrooke and you know what happens when people say no to the princess," I reminded.

"Oh fine. Lady Bree," he called over to her as she walked over. "Uh the princess has told me thou has potential, I can get you in on the squad as a stand in," he told her. "A stand in," she asked. "Yes," he replied. "Oh thank you Lord Bucky, thank you," she said smiling and looked at me. "Way to go Addy, I'm in," Bree cheered. "It's amazing to me to see how you guys like cheer, it's important. But the one thing I hate is change, it's has appeared on us for thou time now thy zombies entered thy sanctuary. We are being threatened. I ask you are you ready to protect it for thy good," Bucky asked as we all stared at him.

"Very well as the princess would say, I proclaim the initiation to begin," he said doing my best voice. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I went to my find my cheer leading uniform. It was a pink dress I could see with some sparkles for our school and a green under dress with the sleeves on both cut perfectly to the elbow. I looked to see a white hankie next to the outfit along with my shoes and a silver circlet with a pink gem in the middle. "Addison, what you do think," Bucky said coming in. "Thine looks awesome dear cousin but is this necessary since I am thy princess," I asked.

"Yes now get your uniform on. Lady Bree is awaiting you," he told me before leaving with his compadres. I looked at the uniform and gently placed it on me after my other clothes I took off. I saw myself now as a cheerleader at least with the white handkerchief. I walked out afterwards and Bree was with me as we got into the carriage. Not the royal carriage the one I ride in but a normal one. Bucky galloped the carriage across the streets of the village to the outskirts of the kingdom. "Uh Bucky, where are we," I asked. "Zombietown thy cousin," he said stopping the carriage as we arrived inside the town. Man, I wish this wasn't like what my castle was.

"Every year for initiation, tis customary to remind zombies here that we don't accept freaks in thy kingdom," Lacey told Bree and I. "But I thou proclamation by the king and the queen would change thy rules," Bree asked. "It did though some of us choose to not accept thy change," Stacey replied. "Huh," I wondered. "Now that we got that done. Take these eggs I got from the royal kitchen and egg that house to become one of us," Bucky told us handing the eggs. We stepped out of the carriage and went over to the house he told us to egg. "Zoey come inside for feast," a voice called. I didn't know what to do. Honestly, I never seen anything like this.

Zed's P.O.V.:

I stood outside for a bit holding onto the breath that I had watching and thinking of Addison when I met her this morning. I told dad and he warned me not to see the princess but I think she was cute. I soon saw two figures over by my house and I looked to see one of them with blonde hair. Could it be Addison? "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? I am in the east and she is the sun. Arise thy sun and vanquish the envious moon, though sick and pale with grief. Tis my lady, O my love," I said silently in the wind as I saw Addison come forward. "Ay," I heard her. "She doth speak. O speak to me thy angel who is thy messenger of heaven unto the white upturned eyes," I spoke again.

Addison's P.O.V.:

I heard Zed's voice in the wind as I got close to the house and he was describing me with those words. "Oh Zed, Zed! Where for are thou Zed? Deny thy family refute thy name or thou will not be my true love and I'll no longer be a princess," I spoke so he could hear me. "Shall I hear more thy princess? I heard hty voice in the wind," he replied. "Tis my name of the people I have been a feud with. Thou not myself but zombies. What zombies? Nor hand or foot but thy name people condemn thy race. By thy name sounds sweet to thy tender ears my sir. So Zed would were not he Zed called. Retain thy dear protection which thou owes," I answered. "Speak thy princess I listen with love I am here to speak with you," Zed said coming near the fence. "Zed," I smiled and saw him. "Tis thy princess, what are you doing here," he asked. "I was to egg this house for initiation. Thy cousin told me," I answered. "Does he understand thy deed," Zed asked. "No," I replied. "Zed, what are thou is going on," a voice sounded. "Nothing father I'll be coming in," he called back. "Thou must go. I shall see thee at school morrow. Good night thou I say goodnight, parting to sweet to sorrow," I told him. "We shall meet again thy princess," he said kissing my knuckle going back inside his house.

I sighed and soon went back to the carriage where Bucky was. "Thy house has been egged," I lied honestly. He smiled. "Cousin thou well done, let's get you and Lady Bree home for morrow is a pleasant day," he told us. With a flick of the reins, the horses galloped and I looked back to see Zed's shadow in his house. Honestly, I love him. He's so sweet but how can I speak to him without anyone noticing?

Zed's P.O.V.:

I saw Addison driven away in the carriage from town as I looked from my window of thy room. How can I be clear to see the princess? I think I like her but I have mixed feelings about this. Is this some trick?

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In the outskirts of town, Nerrisa the witch looked at her cauldron to see Zed and Addison feeling something she never thought of before. "Thy curse is starting to break because those two found love," she realized. "How can I keep them at bay from falling in more love," she thought. Then, it hit her. "I got it. Thy cousin must prevent his cousin at any cost," she decided. Lighting crackled in the cauldron and the witch began to cast a spell. "Though true love is undertake arise thy darkness and hear my call," she chanted. A cloud of dark smoke appeared from the cauldron.

"Prevent the princess from seeing thy zombie through her cousin and let this be the beginning of thy revenge," she cackled. The darkness left looking for Bucky as she watched. "Enjoy thy lived love princess for thou has no idea what's coming," she sneered as the darkness came over Bucky and took him.

 **Cliff hanger am I right? I'm back guys! Sorry if I hadn't been updating this in a while. I've been busy with school and work. Anyway Zed and Addison are now hit with the bug, I mean the love bug and the witch is doing her best to stop them. I have it planned where the two will interact again next chapter and Bucky is going to try and stop them. Got to give credit to Shakespeare for Romeo and Juliet and I will definitely add Sleeping Beauty stuff soon. Keep eyes peeled everyone!**


	6. rally

The problem with love

Zed's P.O.V.:

Ever since last night, I couldn't help but think of Addison the princess. She sounded so sweet and spared egging my house last night. I got up early this morning and soon had breakfast already made while Zoey was playing with her stuffed dog. "Zed, are thou in good spirits," she asked me. "Oh yes lovely sister. Thy brother is in good mood," I smiled. "Did something happen," she asked again. "Love," I whispered. "Love," she asked. "Love got me and now I am in love with someone," I said spinning around before dad came into the room. "Father," I said stopping in my tracks. "Someone has thou to many cauliflower brains last night," he remarked. "I wasn't thou hungry," I told him. "Did I over hear that thy son is in love," he asked again. "Yes," I replied. "Come tell father who is it," he asked. I gulped. Should I tell him it's the princess? "Well, you might not like it," I told him. "Okay," he nodded. "It's, it's," I stuttered.

"Oh thou brother pop thy name out," Zoey told me. "Her Royal Highness," I confessed. "Princess Addison," dad asked slowly. "Yes Father please are not mad," I asked. "Not mad. Cautious for you son. I'm thou proud you love the princess; but you must understand thy love isn't easy," he said. "I know father but thy sweetness carries her like thou angel in heaven. She spoke like water through a river. Oh father, how can my heart learn to love the way she loves," I spoke. "I understand son, thy better get going for school," he told me as I walked out of the house waiting with Eliza and Bonzo. "So, heard commotion, thou happened," she asked me as we walked.

"Well someone came to thy house and egged it. All the while I thought of the fact that you know Princess Addison is thy one of my heart," I told her. "Oh stop Shakespeare and get in," she said to me as we went over to the school.

 _(At the castle)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

After the maids helped me into my uniform for the rally today, I began to think about Zed. He was so nice to me and I can't remember a time when it went by. I was quiet throughout my routine though I would be talking with my maids but I didn't feel like it in the meantime. Mother and Father were busy in the throne room talking with the council about something. I wasn't sure what to expect. "Princess the carriage is here," a maid told me.

"Thank you," I answered and soon exited my chambers to the front of the castle and got in the carriage leading me to prep. I soon got into the carriage and it drove away from the palace, my home before arriving at Seabrook Prep. "Cousin," Bucky greeted me with a bow as I exited the carriage. "Good morrow Bucky," I replied. "Good morrow? Yond's all I receiveth from the most wondrous cousin in line f'r the throne," he asked. "Aye," I replied solemnly. "What's wrong thou seem off when the big pep rally is today! Support thy shrimp and jousting team," Bucky proclaimed. "I've been bethinking about the last night of all," I told him. "What do you mean," he asked.

"Zombies art students Bucky. Thee knoweth. Picking on them isn't thou right," I told my cousin firm. "I know cousin but they distract from thy importance of our town besides the crown. Like cheer, us and me," he said explaining. "But we can't wend 'round t'rmenting those folk liketh toys," I implored to my cousin. "T's most wondrous if't be true the princess doesn't questioneth the proclamation well enow. Rememb'r pep rally today and thee shall do wondrous," Bucky told me before stroking my hair to the side and walking away. "To speak thy heart of cousin I love? Why Bucky are you always this mean? People see eye to eye or tooth for a tooth but why you thou must turn it around," I asked looking at him.

Zed's P.O.V.:

"I feel bad Bonzo," I told him walking to school. "Ga," he asked. "Ga. I did get reject'd from the jousting team and anon I hath met the princess and I bethought the lady was liketh me, merit and differ'nt," I told Bonzo down in the dumps. "Che'rlead'rs and princesses art t'rrible zed, wherefore giveth t a rest and findeth someone else," Eliza told me. "I can't Eliza. I liketh the princess Addison but I wanteth to doth jousting t's mine own dreameth. Wherefore can't thee seeth yond," I told her. "I see clearly Zed but you need to thou think before something pops in thy mind," she said walking into the building down to the basement where the guard is. We soon came into class and continued on with the lesson of geometry.

"Now one side of a triangle has to beth equal 90 degrees to classify as a thy right triangle. Who can tell me what acute triangle has to be," the janitor asked. I raised my hand. "Zed," he asked. "Less than 90 degrees," I answered. "Correct. Now who can answer for obtuse," he asked again. Eliza raised her hand. "Yes," he called on her. "180 degrees," she answered. "Correct. As you can see, hey no students are allowed in thy basement," he said seeing the student in there.

"How dareth thee sayeth yond in front of thy princess heir to the throne of thy kingdom," her voice ranged clear in my ears. Addison, I knew it was her. "Princess," he bowed. The other zombies including me bowed to Addison. "Rise," she commanded and we did. "F'rgive me of mine own rudeness princess. What are thee doing down h're," he asked. "Someone has yakked in the cafeteria. Headmistress Lee requested you to clean it up. A teacher would have done it but is very territorial of his mop," Addison told him. "Yes still the janitor. Anything for the princess," he answered going over to the cafeteria.

"Addison," I told her. "Zed, there you are," she greeted. Warmth placed me around her silently. "What thou art doing h're? I bethought w'ren't did suppose to beest h're," I asked her. "I cameth to apologizeth about last night of all. Mine own cousin the headeth of jousting team and che'rlead'rs is a j'rk and t wast eke initiation f'r che'r. I am s'rry prithee f'rgive me," Addison said. "All is forgiven thy princess," I told her kissing the knuckle. "Not yond's a valorous colours," Eliza butted in. "Eliza, not in front of the princess," I told her. "My apologies, Your Highness," she curtsied.

"Again, I'm s'rry," she told me. "I know. But what if thy cousin Bucky sees us talking, if he does he would murder me," I asked. "We'll make sure he doesn't," she answered. "Good," I told her. "So, will we see you at the pep rally this afternoon before the jousting team tryouts," she asked. "I'm s'rry thy highness we shall not beest th're. Zombies don't do pep rallies," Eliza told her. "Oh," she answered. "But we'll think about it thy princess," I told her. "Okay then. Farewell," she told me before I bowed to her again as the other curtsied as she left. "Think about it thy princess," Eliza hissed.

"Thou was a suggestion," I told her. "Fine. Can we open a window thy chance? It smells of thy princess," Eliza asked. Everyone stared at her including me knowing you shouldn't insult the princess. Eliza was not happy and we soon went back to work.

Addison's P.O.V.:

After what happened earlier I walked across the halls over to the cheerleader hang out spot. "Cousin thou late," Bucky told me. "I apologize but thou had some things to do," I told him. "Tis wasn't with that zombie," he asked. "Zombie? No, thou had to work on research for a paper," I lied. "I see. Thou must prepare cousin, pep rally is today and we can't let this be a disaster," Bucky told me. Something is off with my cousin.

 _(Outside the academy)_

Nerissa's P.O.V.:

"Ah seems like this is going as I planned," I told my crow side kick Raven. He cawed back in agreement. "Yes thy cousin is under a spell of mine own to hurt the princess. But, thy zombie Zed, is in her path. How can I stop those two from falling in love," I asked. A few minutes went by before I thought of an idea. "I got it. Zombies listen and hear me well, thou shall go to pep rally and see thy true colors of the leader. When fire is brought, run away in fear and let you be outcasts never to return to thy kingdom ever again. Thy curse shall stand and ye will not break, but if one takes a risk it will be the end to take," I chanted the spell over the cauldron and smoke seemed to rise as it went over to the academy. "Perfect. That is in motion but what about Bucky," I asked. A few more seconds went by.

"Yes. Bucky, I placed under my curse hear me well, thy princess invited zombies to this rally, thou show true colors with fire and spith, show the people who zombies truly are in their myth. Do as I command and you shall see, what true power can be over the throne. Yet a cost must be payed if this curse shall break, true colors will show still and a risk will be more to take," I chanted a spell again as it reached toward Bucky. "Let's see the princess feel about this now," I sneered looking out the window.

 _(Back at the academy)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

I sat down in the spot relaxing or so thinking about Zed, oh how I wish he was here but this would break social norms and it would be not good for me as heir to the throne. "Of course Zed's not coming. I cullionly zombies at a pep rally wouldst beest s'rious drama," I told myself. "Princess, there are zombies at the pep rally," Bree screamed. "What," I asked running over to the gym curtain and looking to see them. They came, but how? "They wouldn't dare," Bucky snarled. "Bucky thou should give people a chance," I said turning to him.

"Stacey, Lacey, Tracey, did bust out the spirit sticks. We don't have much time but they will see who they truly are," he snarled. "How dareth thee say that Bucky," I told him. "I dareth because I can cousin," he told me. I rolled my eyes and soon went ready to change.

 _(In the gym)_

Zed's P.O.V.:

I felt an impulse to have me, Bonzo and Eliza go to the rally. I mean I wasn't sure how I felt it before. It was strange in way. "I can't believeth thee did drag us out h're to seeth che'ry mcche'rstein. If't be true we receiveth hath caught out h're, I am blaming thee in front of thy fath'r," Eliza muttered to me as we sat down. "Sayeth what thee wanteth but an impulse hath brought us h're rememb'r," I told her. "Aye if 't be true the witch hast something to doth with t," she told me. "True but Eliza, thou was here for a reason," I shot back. "Oh quit the Shakespeare, Romeo," she snapped. "Oh showoff," I muttered. "Bonzo, I feel sick," Eliza told him. "Gar, gar," Bonzo asked. "Green'r than usual. Censure Zed," she told him. I stared at them and Eliza just gave me one of those in your face smiles. The rally soon started as we stared at the poster painting someone created.

Chants of someone's name rang throughout the gym/theater as he jumped from the picture with the same smile of that a poster child. He landed perfectly on the ground but I couldn't be more stunned. "Thy ladies gentlemen, nobles and staff at Seabrook Prep, welcome to thy annual pep rally," he proclaimed. Guess that must be her cousin, I thought. Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Thy team hopes this year will be the bestest of years as we quest for thy championship but as well secure a victory for thy jousting team you love dearly," he proclaimed. I looked through the crowd to see cheerleaders coming onto the floor and there was Addison in the middle doing her stuff with the handkerchief and little pom poms. I wanted to cheer for her but I couldn't. I wish I could. "We also welcome thy zombies into thy sanctuary of our school but we show you our good people who they truly are thou," Bucky said a little too much.

I saw the sticks of fire came out and I looked at Bonzo. He looked bug eyed and I could tell this wasn't pretty. "Monsters thy freaks are no longer welcome to me," he sneered. Bonzo started to panic and I felt bad for him. "Bonzo, thy are not panic, it's fire don't worry thy will be safe," I told him. "Fire, gar thou bad," he replied panicking. "Thou told you bad idea," Eliza muttered. "No, thou must keep him calm," I started to say but Bonzo freaked out and ran causing my z-bond to go crazy.

Through my eyes, I looked to see Addison lifted in the air but was almost ready to crash on the ground with no one to catch her. "Addison, thy heart is filled with love I will save you," I told her running down the steps of the gym over to the center of the floor calculating everything as she landed and I caught her gracefully on the ground in my arms before she fell. "What ho good person who saved me from my fall," she asked confused. "I did thee princess, thou must understand my heart is pure like yours for thy beauty is all thy seek," I told her. "Zed," she smiled knowing I saved her.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

"He saved her! Thy zombie saved our princess," someone cried out over the crowd. "Three hearty huzzah's for the zombie who saved thy princess," a girl cried out as the crowd cheered for Zed who nodded kindly as Addison smiled. She soon held up for her hand for silence and the crowd hushed. "Let this be a joyus day for thy zombie has saved me and thy fall will be remembered," she proclaimed. "All hail King Dale and Queen Missy! Long live Princess Addison," a guy cried out and the crowd soon followed. The coach of the jousting team came forward and saw Zed. "What ho you," he called to him. "Yes," I asked. "Thy must talk with me and Headmistress Lee," he said to him and walked out. Zed followed and everyone was confused.

Bucky's P.O.V.:

I can't believe still thy zombie saved my cousin perfectly. I know it's hard to believe but it's hard for me to understand. "Bucky, art thou happy for thy zombie who saved thy cousin," Lacey asked me with a smile. "Thou not happy," I fumed. "But why thy zombie shall make great person for thy joust if only ye knew," she continued. "Aye. I thou art happy for him to save thy cousin but thy happiness won't last long, ye shall see," I told her before walking away with a smirk.

 _(In office of the headmistress)_

Zed's P.O.V.:

"Thou went through that line of our jousting team players like scrawny freshman," the coach told the headmistress. "Thou do respect headmistress Lee thou can explain for thy actions," I started to after he was done. "Not need Zed, coach wants you on thy jousting team," she replied. "Pardon," I asked. "Aye, my son with a monster player such as yourself on my team we thou can change this around and I can than move out of thy parent's home for God's sake and even more work for the kingdom," coach said to me with a smile.

"Uh that's amazing to thou think," I answered unsure. "We need thy person on thy team Zed thou person we believe is you," coach told me pleading. "Very well. Thou will accept the proposal," I said in a smile. They smiled as well. "But in all fair judgement according to the laws the king and queen wrote I have a few things that would liked to be agree upon on thy staff," I told them. "Aye may proceed," Headmistress Lee answered. "Full on thy integration of zombies in thy school," I proposed. "Thou must understand Zed, you haven't not won thy game yet," Headmistress Lee pointed out.

"Can thou headmistress throw a soon to be star thy bone for once," coach asked. "Thou in good faith Zed, I see your proposal thou sounds understanding, starting tomorrow thou will let zombies in thy café. If not, thy proposal shall be banned," she told me. "Thou fully understand and have thy word," I told the headmistress leaving afterwards just as the last bell rang. I walked out and soon saw Bonzo and Eliza waiting for me as we walked out of the basement. "What are thou happened in thy office," Eliza asked.

"Thy coach wants me on thy joust," I told her happily. "Zed," Bonzo smiled. I grinned. I soon heard the neigh of horses pulling the carriage back to the castle where I saw Princess Addison in there and I bowed to her as she grinned. Eliza curtsied and Bonzo bowed as she went by towards home. I ran ahead of the others towards my house. "Who art thou zombie? I'm thy zombie and this zombie is doing thy joust," I cheered excitedly entering the house. "Father, Zoe thou not going to believe what happened today," I said as I entered the house.

 _(At the palace)_

Addison's P.O.V.:

I entered the gateway to the palace and ran inside afterwards. "Mother, Father, thou something happened today," I called to them. I did not hear any movement from them until one of my ladies in waiting running over to me. "Sorry princess. Thy lady mother calls for you," she said hurrying me into the palace. I was soon changed into a royal blue dress that had a brocade skirt and part of the over skirt split to reveal an under skirt of light blue. Flowers were printed on the dress as my hair was done in a nice bun and my tiara was placed in my hair.

"Their Majesties wish to see thy princess in the throne room," someone told me. I got up from my chair after getting everything ready and walked down to the throne room to see my parents waiting for me with huge smiles. "Ah addison, th're thou art. I wast w'rri'd the maids wouldst f'rget thee again," Father told me. "Oh, stand ho dale the lady's fine," Mother told him. "Well, h're i am but wherefore has't thee hath called f'r me," I asked curiously. "One of the memb'rs of the court hast toldeth me someone did save thee the present day m're liketh a monst'r if 't be true thee shall," dad told me.

"Thou monster? Yes someone did save me but what about it," I asked again. "Bucky hath said t wast done intentionally f'r thee to receiveth did save," he told me. "Bucky, I feareth our cousin hadst something affectioned to that gent. That gent hast been nothing m're this week than cullionly and cruel. That gent shouldn't beest liketh this, that gent is captain of the joust aft'r all and headeth knight," mom added. "Yes mother I understand but why this meeting," I asked trying to get to the point.

"Addison, there will beest a timeth at which hour thee addison as heir to the throne needeth to cement yourself in line at which hour thy fath'r and i art gone," mom started to explain. "Which is," I wondered. "Feather-bed! bid us daught'r how wouldst thee feeleth about marrying to someone anon," Father asked. "Marriage already?! But I'm 15," I said out loud. "Yes dear but you are heir to the throne and tis common to marry," dad told me.

"How lief shall i marryeth at which hour i am in school anon," I asked. "In 3 weeks timeth mine own lief we shall alloweth thee to findeth thy matcheth. If 't be true not, 'r bef're handeth thy fath'r and i shall chooseth a husband f'r thee. Rememb'r thou art our daught'r, doth what is most wondrous f'r thy kingdom," dad advised me. "Very well thou will heed to request," I told them with a smile, not really but I have to play along.

 _(Back at the Witch's cottage)_

Witch's P.O.V.:

"Ah it sees that Bucky blamed thy zombie for the incident but really he saved her. Now the test will come for the rest, hmm the princess shall not know what's at stake," I mumbled in thought. My raven soon came down. "What is it my pet," I asked. He just cawed. "The king and queen are starting to search for Addison's husband? This is getting harder than I thought. Time to place the next phase into action," I told him walking to my cauldron. "Kingdom of Seabrook, beware in fear the zombies live and no one holds dear. Hold grudges to them, they'll see who you are remember to tremble in fear and go far," I cackled as a spell lifted from the cauldron.

 **Here we are guys! This is getting good, so now you Addison has learned she is to be married but to whom? That is where you guys come on please send me suggestions on who you think Addison's future husband could be. Will it be Zed or a prince? Let me know through PM and until then Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I know you were expecting an update for royal starcrossed and I am working on it but things got in the way and I am trying the best I can to get back into a fanfiction rhythm. I apologize for the inconvenience but I will get more chapters up. Please don't be mad.

Lucy


End file.
